The Pokémon War
by Yug18111
Summary: Follow Professor Oak whom you all know and love as he goes on a life changing experience with new found and previous family, friends, and Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

A man, age 40 or so that one could easily tell from his appearance, stood in the middle of verdant pastures surrounded by distant trees. He had brown hair, however it was beginning to noticeably fade, and relatively bushy black eyebrows. He was at average height for his age with an average physique as well. The adult wore a radiant smile on his face that was barely outlined by aging wrinkles. It was clear that he was in his usual jovial mood like most days. Today, however, was special. Today was a day for him to be extra joyful; it was the day his first grandson had been born.

The man was nearly skipping as he approached his awaiting friend, a strong and bold Tauros, who was hungry and prepared for his regular lunch routine. "Good day, Tauros," said the man as he easily filled his feeding bowl. It was the usual meal, an Oran/Cheri mesh with a bit of revival orb and Oddish clippings.

Tauros released an almost relieved sigh and began to quickly devour the berry blaze. "Now Tauros, make sure to leave some for the others," said the man as he started to hastily fill a second, followed by a third, bowl. "And with that, I bid you adieu! I have a grandson to meet!" the man exclaimed as he practically leaped back towards the path to a building that was presumably his.

Samuel Oak was the man's name. He was a near life-long resident on the small village that is Pallet Town. His daughter, Melissa Oak, was currently in labor with his new grandson at the small Pallet Clinic, and he was not about to miss any of it. He had not the first time for the birth of his granddaughter, Daisy, and he was far from about to stop now.

Oak was an aspiring Pokémon professor. He was training under the highly revered Professor Palmine from Celadon University who would probably have never taken anyone else in such a position of study. Oak's drastic love for Pokémon was the one thing Palmine looked for more than anything else in his students and thus accepted to teach him over any other.

Oak practically burst into his lab and called across the room "Daisy, Thomas get ready, we're going to see your Melissa!" A minute later, a small girl in a green dress came running towards him to give him a great big hug, for as wide as she could manage with her developing arms, around his legs. Following her was a young man in his early twenties who was easily six feet tall if not greater.

The two-year old Daisy and her father, Thomas, has come to stay the night at Samuel's house due to their recent move to Pallet Town and a common nervousness for Melissa shared with Oak himself. Daisy appeared to be very excited to have a new little brother while Thomas was nearly shaking. "You ready, Sam?" he asked the upcoming Professor hesitantly.

"I've been ready for the past eight months!" he replied in a reassuring way. His smile did not seem to help Thomas's mood any. "Alright then, onward to the clinic!"

It was only a five minute walk and even shorter drive to the small town hospital. Since Pallet Town had always been built with the small town, low building count feel in mind, no one ever suggested building a formal government registered Pokémon Center. All residents who lived in Pallet Town were there because it was quiet. It has never been bustling with noise and activity like the Celadon and Saffron cities and did not have anything particularly interesting like Pewter or Fuchsia city. Yet, Pallet carved its own little niche into the lower west part of Kanto being just the way it was.

Having gotten to the clinic, Samuel ushered everyone out of his small open top car and into the door. He really was trying to contain his excitement, after all. It had just been such a joy when Daisy was born and to think he would get the same experience over again was just overwhelming. Thomas, on the other hand, while still very excited for the upcoming birth of his son, was very worried for his wife. After Daisy arrived, Melissa became gravely ill almost to the point of a loss on life. She claimed that if Daisy had not been born, she was not even sure if she would have made it through.

"This time is different, Thomas," said Oak. "The doctor, nurses, and Chansey are all aware of what to do to prevent the same thing that happened two years ago. There's no need to worry." And with a pat on the shoulder, Samuel continued to lead the small party to Melissa's room.

They were immediately greeted by a Chansey who led them to Melissa's bed. "Thomas, Dad! We weren't expecting you so early."

"You know us! We can't wait for this once in a life time chance," Oak replied.

"I suppose it's better than when it was Daisy and you got to the hospital before we did," said Melissa. She was really a gorgeous woman with a pure face. Her hair golden hair was braided and laid on her left shoulder. She resembled an older version of Daisy in nearly every way.

"Everything is ready just in case, right?" Thomas asked the nurse in charge.

"Of course, we refuse to let the same mistake happen twice," replied the pink-haired lady with a wink of encouragement.

It must have been hours before the operation began. Sam and Daisy remained in the waiting room while Thomas assisted in the delivery. "Okay, we're all good here," said the nurse as she came out of the room with the Chansey.

"Oh! Is Melissa alright?"

"Yes, she's just as good as ever," she replied and then proceeded to the desk as Chansey brought a small gurney back into the room.

Oak entered right behind Chansey to find Thomas and Melissa looking at their new born son. Daisy ran over just as she was able to get through the door behind her grandfather. "He's here! He's here!" she exclaimed as she patted his forhead. "What'd you name him, mommy?"

"His name," Melissa started, "will be… John."


	2. Chapter 2

I will definitely try to update this much more frequently from here on out. It should be finished before summer ends... hopefully... XD Regardless, here is the next chapter!

(-o-)

Samuel walked towards the small building labeled "Dodrio Grocery," the baby carriage's handle in hand. It was his first day alone with John and he was going to savor every second of it. Melissa was reluctant enough to let her father take him for the day and even then gave him an entire list of daily routines with multiple video phone numbers for home and work scribbled on a separate sheet. Sam felt the need to remind her that he did raise her when she was little to which she replied that Mom was still around then. But the new grandfather was going to prove her very wrong, that he was sure of.

"We are going to show your mother that she's not the only one who can take care of you. No we're not, no we're not," he said in a very childish and bubbly way to the infant.

"And here I thought you had some class, Samuel, being the student of a world-renowned professor and all!" a voice called out to him from behind. Emerging from its direction came a gorgeous dark-haired woman. She was wearing a nice day dress and a white head band for contrast. Across her front was a satchel which, as she walked closer, revealed that it was actually a baby carrier.

"Ah, Cecelia! Nice to see you!" exclaimed Oak as she came up and started to walk alongside him. "And who might this little addition to Pallet's family be?" he inquired about the baby.

"This is Jack, he's officially today five weeks old," Cecelia happily stated. "And I'm guessing this is _her_ child? Poor kid, or kids now I guess."

Samuel laughed. "You still haven't forgiven Melissa for that one little incident? I mean it's been a few years now. Surely you both should have forgotten by now," he stated knowing full well that neither of them had. Cecelia and Melissa had been best friends for their entire lives and even closer rivals. Naturally, there was a constant competition between them when it came to school, athletics, and, especially, Pokémon.

There was a particular competition back when both women were going to the Celadon University that involved a tournament-style bracket. Mainly due to sheer one-upmanship, both traveled through their respective sides to face each other in the finale. Melissa won the battle leaving the two to be at odds with each other ever since. This especially did not help the fact that a few weeks later, Thomas and Melissa began dating. Yet, even despite their history, she and Cecelia manage to live in very close proximity to one another as they are next door neighbors in Pallet Town.

"As if! Someday, I know that Jack here will redeem me and be the ultimate victor over her son. What did she say the name was? Jake… John? One of those two."

Oak chuckled and said, "If your two rivalries continue across generations, I'll eat my hat!" and the two continued into the small super market.

On the way back, John began to squeal excitedly at something in the distance. Oak, using his continuously decreasing vision, noticed that there was a carrier Spearow perched on top of his picket fence. Now this he had only seen twice before. Once was an acceptance letter straight from Palmine, himself, stating that he would take Sam as his student. The other had an urgently scribbled note telling him to go directly to Palmine's lab on the other side of Pallet due to a rare discovery regarding a human-reaction induced evolution without any catalysts or items. Oak knew that whatever message Palmine's Spearow had for him was important.

The Spearow, upon noticing Sam's and John's presence, glided quickly towards them and re-perched on the baby carriage's handle. Oak approached the letter clutched in the tiny bird Pokémon's mouth, previously its talon.

Having opened the neatly folded message, Oak immediately ran into his home to his video phone taking with him the information that Melissa had left for him with John and began dialing up a number.

"Hello?" answered a relatively cheery voice on the other end. "Oh, hey Dad! Is everything okay over there? How's John?"

"Melissa. There's no time for idle talk. You, Thomas, and Roman need to get to my lab immediately."

"Wait, what? What is going on? Dad? DAD!" with that, Samuel hung up, his face stern as ever before as he approached his desk with John starting to wail in the background.

He wished with all his might that what Palmine said was not true. He wished he could go back to earlier in the day where he was enjoying the time he spent with his grandson. He wished that every day from that point on could have been that exact same scenario, but he knew it would not be possible for the foreseeable future. That's what scared him the most.

With many mixed emotions, Oak sat down and began writing his reply that he would later attach to Spearow and send back to his mentor.

"I thought everything had quieted down. Sure there were a few uprisings in Johto, but I could have sworn those had been contained. To think that this would spread to Kanto is practically unimaginable. Mr. Palmine, sir, what exactly does the government have in store for us? Are they drafting from all over the region? Has the outbreak really become this bad? I will help in any way that I can but first, I need answers. I just want to know what is going on.  
Sincerely,  
-Samuel Oak"

Sam gave the reply to the Spearow and let it out through a window. He approached John who had recently started screaming and picked him up, rocked him, and held him until the baby was overcome with tiredness. And he continued to sit there for what felt like hours. Hours that all came to an abrupt end with a knock at his door.


	3. Chapter 3

Real quick, before you read this, I just want to say that I am not trying to make any sort of statement about war. XD I am just creating this story so as to best match up with the events of Red and Green/Blue. That said, please enjoy!

(-o-)

Roman was a hard worker. He had many friends at his job, including his best friend, Thomas, who he had known for a majority of his younger years. He and Thomas has even attended college together at Celadon University where they each met their respective wives, Cecelia and Melissa. And to think that the two would continue to live their lives in the same town as next door neighbors and to have their kids grow up together was a thought that put Roman at ease.

He was a tall man although not as quite as Thomas. He had brown to black hair but always wore a red cap that he received as a prize in a tournament concealing it. Roman had a good heart and cared deeply for those around him, especially Cecelia (whom he dubbed, CC, in their freshman year), his team that he used to when said tournament consisting of a female Umbreon, Lapras, Raichu, and Noctowl, as well as a male Ivysaur and Mime Jr. that he was awarded in an overseas battle royale, and, lastly, his new born son, Jack.

Recently, Roman had just finished a project, the mega-sled as he called it, for Jack made out of the ever so rare birch wood. The bulk of the project had been him and Ivysaur, nicknamed Diplomatt for reasons unknown, carving it into a shape that would be best suited for the light soft snow of a Pallet Town winter. Just as Roman put the sled on a table that he named the Completionist, Thomas burst into his area of the shop.

"Hey, Thomas, what's the rush?" he said lightly without realization of what had happened.

"Roman… We have to go to Old Man Oak's lab. It's urgent." Thomas was trying to keep calm and slow his breathing while being serious at the same time.

"Hey," Roman started, "you're in a more of a hurry than usual," to which he alluded to Thomas's frantic nature. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way there. Now come on!" Thomas ran out of the room with his keys in hand. His attitude made Roman nervous. With that, Roman withdrew Diplomatt into his Pokéball and followed Thomas.

(-o-)

By the time Thomas and Roman arrived at Oak's lab, Melissa, Samuel, and Professor Palmine were all waiting for them. "Ah, so we are all here now," Palmine said in his heavily knowledgeable tone. "I assume you two know the pretences upon which Samuel summoned you, no?" he asked the two men. Both nodded. "Good, then I shall tell you all the current situation."

"Recently, as you all know, the Johto region has experienced a, how you say, uprisings throughout the cities, routes, and towns. The most severe event occurred in Goldenrod City where a group of rebels set fire to the Goldenrod Gym where the Gym leader, Norman, and a challenger were in the midst of battle. Luckily, both escaped, unscathed. However, this is just the beginning. As you can see, these rebellions have started to happen in the western half of Kanto as well. However, this has yet to be reported on the news due the Kanto government wanting to keep everything secretive as they devise their own plans to counterattack.

The strategy that Saffron's headquarters has devised is based solely on a piece of information delivered directly through to the President. It is largely believed that this message was sent by one of the conspirators who claims to be the master mind behind all the attacks seen across the Kan-Johto area. It states that he is in fact forming a much larger resistance force than those seen in the previously mentioned outbursts that aims to rid Pokémon of their current human connections. They're main target are those who battle, such as the gym leaders, who force Pokémon to do unwilling acts of pain and suffering.

As you know, the Kanto government supports and funds Pokémon Gyms, which has led it to become the now main focus of the attackers. As such, since this announcement has now become a government offense, the Kanto government has waged war and is drafting from all across the region. No one is sure what to expect from the conspirators' side so everyone eligible is being drafted. That is where you four come in to play.

Melissa, it is my understanding that your experience and major from Celadon University involving medicine for both people and Pokémon has made you a prime candidate for a position in the casualty infirmary. Thomas and Roman, your craftsmanship and occupation in the iron, wood, and other material works field coupled with your ongoing achievements in Pokémon tournaments and battles in general lists you both as a high priority according to the government.

And Oak, you and I are assigned to a special case, one that involves extensive research, set up compliments of Silph Company's top scientists. The details about it are very loose and we will learn more about it upon arrival in Saffron City. All I know is that the opposers to our national safety will be utilizing a very deadly weapon which was vaguely hinted at. It appears they will stop at nothing to obtain their goal, even if it means many, many casualties.

All of you, we leave tomorrow. I do apologize that this summoning occurred on such short notice but the sooner we assemble, the sooner these lunatics will be subdued and we can return to peace." Having spoken his part, Palmine exited the ever so quite room without another word.

The atmosphere did not let up in Oak's lab like Melissa was expecting. She was hoping that once Palmine had updated them on the current events, the rest would unfold as if a bed time story had just been finished: they would all go to sleep and wake up in their day to day life. But that did not happen. The drafting had occurred and she, her husband, her friend, and her father were all subject to it.

How long exactly was this "war" going to take, Melissa thought to herself. She knew that Thomas was thinking the exact same thing. All they wanted to know was how long they would be away from Daisy and John. Roman was not dissimilar in thought as he was thinking about Cecelia and Jack.

One day.

That was all they had to prepare for the drastic change. To find a new home for and say good bye to their family. To pack and get ready for the upcoming trip that lie ahead of them.

"Do you really think we can go through with this?" Roman inquired, his voice much more shaky than normal. "I mean, Palmine mentioned Thomas and my skills in battle, that means we'll probably have to bring our Pokémon with us. I don't think I could risk that. Not if the opposition has this 'weapon.'"

"We have to. It really pains me to say this but we have to." Oak grew more uncomfortable after hearing those words come out of his own mouth. "The best thing we can do for now is hope for the best. Hope that everything will go smoothly."

At that, Melissa began to cry but held it in to the best of her abilities. The four sat in the research facility for what felt like hours. There was nothing but silence until Sam's videophone rang. He went to go pick it up.

"Umm, hi." Cecelia understood the magnitude of the situation as she talked to the screen in front of her. "I just wanted to tell Thomas and Melissa that I am willing to help them in any way that I can. If you guys really are leaving for a period of time like you implied, then I am more than ready to raise John and Daisy. Just until you return." She added a reassuring smile to fill Oak's lack of a reply.

"Thanks, Cecelia. I'll tell her." Samuel's voice was almost devoid of hope. He hung up the speaker and proceeded to the rest of the group.

"Who was it?" Melissa asked.

"Cecelia. She said that she would raise John and Daisy in your absence."

"She's so kind…" Melissa said without any of the false resentment that she would have used in her tone when speaking about her prior. "Roman, you really are lucky, you know that?"

"Hehe," Roman let out a weak laugh. "Yeah I do."

Having lightened the mood ever so slightly, the room woke up from its dreary aura. Thomas and Melissa left back towards their home mentioning that they would do make the best meal ever for their last night. Roman, before leaving, thanked Oak for having him over and proceeded in the same direction that Thomas and Melissa left.

Oak went over to his ranch where he was eagerly greeted by Tauros and eventually a Dragonite that drifted gently from the sky. Oak rounded up the other Pokémon, Arcanine, Alakazam, Poliwrath, and Electabuzz, that were elsewhere in the field.

"My friends, are we ready for our final journey?"


End file.
